Words that changed the world
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Various pairings. Fifty sentences, fifty sentences that are spoke or thought by different people...
1. Various words

**Name:** Words that changed the world

**Author:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, and the words belong to the theme Alpha of the Livecommunity 50 Sentences. Would have posted it there too, but I didn't see soon enough that it was only on pairings and not on entire fandoms... Silly me^^

**Warning:** Spoilers from the manga & anime. Oh, and some strange wandering of my mind on Marion & Marco. %)

Enjoy!

* * *

1 – Comfort YohXMari / Yoh&Mari (after the anime)

When her master died, she had cried for a very long time, but then he had come along to play with her as he had promised.

2 – Kiss Marco&Jeanne (tome 26)

When she gave him her last chance to survive and when he felt Shamash's lips reviving him, Marco cried, because his adoptive daughter had grown into the Saint she was raised to be, and because he didn't know if it was a good thing…

3 – Soft HaoXJeanne

His lips are too soft for a devil, she realizes.

4 – Pain HaoXJeanne

"If you were the first to try and forget the pain, I would not stop you…"

5 – Potatoes OpachôXSeyram

"Seyram do not eat potatoes, Opachô will not either!"

6 – Rain HaoXJeanne

It rains on her body, and the more he sees the drops running down her cheeks, the more he regrets…

7 – Chocolate SeyramXOpachô

Seyram has always been a strange child, hating sweets and chocolates, but it seems to become her favorite color when she meets the African.

8 – Happiness HaoXJeanne

He had for long given up happiness, but he was glad that the little Maiden had brought it into his life again.

9 – Telephone RuthieXNichrom

Rutherford loved the fact that, having him as her sempai, she could call Nichrom whenever she wanted.

10 – Ears ZoriaXPino (after the manga)

"Don't forget to cover your ears!" she screams to her five-years-old son, as her blond husband calls his wolves to help them hunt in the cold lands of Russia.

11 – Name RuthieXHao (in the KZB episodes)

No one knows her name; so, when he bows, calls her by the hidden word and asks her to protect him well, she laughs and accepts.

12 – Sensual WiskeyXMarcoXMeene (after tome 16)

Marco finds funny the fact that, after Meene's fight and death, he sees something sensual in the way the bottle of wiskey is calling him.

13 – Death HaoXJeanne

Dying becomes something very common after the first time, he assures her as they dine in Kevin's restaurant.

14 – Sex HaoXJeanne

He always jokes about how naïve she is about sex, and still what hurts her is that he's done it before, with another girl.

15 – Touch Mari&Marco (after the anime)

"Don't touch Mari!" the gothic Lolita yells when the blond man who isn't her father anymore – and who maybe never was to begin with – tries to help her stand.

16 – Weakness HaoXJeanne (in the manga)

He has no weakness, she has too many (nine to be precise), and she hadn't understand that because if she did, she would not even be in the Shaman Fight.

17 – Tears HaoXJeanne

The Iron Maiden cries tears of blood, and sometimes he wonders if her real tears can give him more sorrow than these ones already do.

18 – Speed HaoXJeanne

Their speed is amazing, they all say, but she wishes she was faster when he beats her to say he loves her.

19 – Wind Chocolove

Chocolove wanted to be like a wind, a wind that would stop all the tears of the world, since the wind had stopped his tears when his parents were killed.

20 – Freedom HaoXJeanne

She never had freedom, he pushed it to it's limits: they now need each other's knowledge.

21 – Life JeanneXHao (after the events of X-One's death in the manga - tome 26)

She's alive again, and the first thing she knows when she wakes up is that he betrayed her – again.

22 – Jealousy HaoXJeanne

She's jealous, he knows, so he's kinder with her, since he also knows that this jealousy isn't founded.

23 – Hands HaoXJeanne

His hands are tanned, rough and harsh, and still they fit nicely into her pale, scarred and delicate ones.

24 – Taste HoroXMarion

"Ewwww!" she shrieks, and Horo laughs and explain her leaves of Fuki aren't food.

25 – Devotion MariXHao

Mari would always follow her Hao-sama, because Hao-sama had taken her when no one else would, and when even her real father had preferred to her a stupid albino-looking French girl.

26 – Forever KannaXRackist

Forever doesn't last so long when you're Hao-sama's comrade, she mutters to the dark priest who says he wants to be with her for always, and that's the only thing required for him to think she's a traitor and walk away – she sighs, thinking it's often hard to protect the one you love.

27 – Blood RackistXMeeneXMarco Meene&Jeanne (tome 16)

It's always been a dangerous relationship, and now that she's on the opposite side of the battlefield, lying dead in a pool of her own blood, he wishes he had taken her with him, but then he realizes – she would never have let Marco and Jeanne down.

28 – Sickness MarcoXMeene (tome 16)

Love is the worst sickness, he thinks, as he sees the blood of his beloved leaking from Spirit of Fire's claw.

29 – Melody MarcoXMeene (after tome 16)

She's dead for hours now, but he still sings for her soul, hoping she can hear him.

30 – Star HaoXJeanne

Souls are shining like stars, and the old star that he is watches with interest as the young one she is begin to glow.

31 – Home HaoXJeanne

They never had a home, hunted down by fools, so sometimes they begin to think they can't build one together, since they don't know a thing about it.

32 – Confusion HaoXJeanne

Confusion is the main thing you feel when your worst enemy is kissing you – but maybe that's the goal.

33 – Fear HaoXJeanne

She fears him, and he senses it, that's why he only sent Rackist against her, to leave her a chance.

34 - Lightning/Thunder Tam'XRen

She'd always been afraid of the storms, so it was quite normal that her boyfriend was able to control both lightning and thunder.

35 – Bonds YohXAnna

He's her fiancé by obligation, so he can only wish someday bonds will not only be forced.

36 – Market OpachôXSeyram

He likes the bright colors, she dislikes the loud sounds, but together going to the market was a very lovable experience.

37 – Technology HaoXJeanne

Neither of them ever had to deal with technology, so the fire Shaman and the Holy Girl can only listen carefully when Yoh explains how to pay taxes online.

38 – Gift LysergXJeanne (after the anime)

Her last gift, the X Pendulum, is very precious to Lyserg, so, even away in England, he keeps it with him.

39 – Smile LiliraraXSilva (in the KZB events)

She never smiled, so he changed that and proved even the dead could have humor.

40 – Innocence HaoXJeanne

If innocence is the lack of knowledge, then yes, the Holy Girl is innocent, he thinks, seeing her cry as her angels die.

41 – Completion HaoXJeanne

They're like pieces of puzzle, with different shapes and colors, but when together, they just seem so right Yoh says Hao doesn't need another half anymore.

42 – Clouds SeyramXOpachô

She often stares at clouds, and after all sheep are only little fallen clouds.

43 – Sky LysergXMathi

"I'm going to faaaaaall!" shrieks Lyserg, and Mathilda laughs, and she continues laughing while asking Jack to bring them higher in the sky.

44 – Heaven JeanneXHao

Before going to Heavens and meeting her God, the young Maiden knew another heaven, with another god – the fact that this one was a demon didn't matter.

45 – Hell HaoXJeanne

Demons go to hell, angels to Heaven, so they've got a problem, because they want to stay with each other.

46 – Sun JeanneXHao

He's like a sun, bright and protecting and dangerous and murdering, so she has to defend herself, but she can't help wondering – what if she could feel his warmth?

47 – Moon HaoXJeanne

In the moonlight, her hair shines like rays of pure silver, and there he understands why he never liked gold to begin with.

48 – Waves RutherfordXNichrom (before the manga)

They're still children as they play in the beach of the Pache Island, but Goldova sees that his youngest Paches are going to be great officers.

49 – Hair HaoXJeanne

He never had even one knot in his hair, but he never said his secret to her so he could help her untangle her damned silver bangs.

50 – Supernova HaoXJeanne

Supernovas create worlds and destroy them, so maybe they were supernovas, he being the one who destroyed her and she being the one who created him.

* * *

**Rain:** ... Maybe I'll make different versions with one pairing only... Gonna see...

**Hao:** Am I dreaming? You didn't only pair me with Jeanne?

**Rain:** ... Well... Mari and Ruthie are great too... But I prefer Jeanne!

**Hao:** *on the verge of crying* Maybe I'll escape someday! Maybe someday she'll totally stop pairing me!


	2. Burning prayers

**Name:** Burning prayers

**Author:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** HaoXJeanne

**Theme:** Gamma, of 1Sentence. By the way, if you want to give me themes (meaning fifty words) you can!

**Disclaimer:** The theme belongs to 1Sentence, Lifejournal. Shaman King is Takei's. I only own my view on that pair.

**Note:** … Me again! Enjoy!

* * *

#01 - Ring  
Long ago, he had given her that stupid black and white ring, and she had kept it with her, and it meant a lot to her, but how do you explain that to a four-years-old – you can't say it's not her father who gave it but someone she doesn't know and will never know because he's dead and won't come back, she wouldn't understand why her mother kept it because – "You love daddy, right?"

#02 - Hero  
If he had been the hero and Yoh the bad guy, it would have been much simpler to approach the girl whom he was interested in, he could have join her group and try to become the one she'd relate on, but he had not that chance, no – he was the bad guy and she hated him and she was _right_ to hate him because he was bad and evil and she was _not_.

#03 - Memory  
He has some bright memory of his mother – tender, sweet and so genuinely happy – when she was opening her arms for him to run into; and then he looks at this girl, so different – cold, stubborn and so stupidly sad – as she opens her arms for the Gate to open, there he thinks the different realities are totally, totally opposites (but someone – he doesn't remember who – did said that feelings were a wheel and the hate and love touch each other in the end).

#04 – Box  
The Pandora Box isn't something you should open without reflection, so she never really asked herself on how she feels towards him – only Marco and the others' wishes count, her will is nothing but theirs, what she feels doesn't matter – but when Opachô asks her, bluntly, about her feelings, she doesn't know how to answer, so she says nothing, and, because of the tiny smile on the child's face and the big smirk on Hao's, she thinks she should have thought about it before.

#05 - Run  
She was never a good runner – her tortured muscles weren't trained enough – that's why when she tried to escape, he was so quickly able to tackle her and stop her futile struggling, then kiss her passionately, _effectively_ stopping her attempts.

#06 – Hurricane  
The Shaman King controls all elements, wind being one of them, so he SHOULD have shut that one down long ago – she grumbles, trying to stop Opachô from jumping right into a tornado, because she knows if he didn't do it then he didn't want to do it, and that bothers her, the hatchet has been buried long ago, so WHY – why does he like bugging her so much?

#07 - Wings  
She was a dove, a pure being of light, - even if Rackist said that she was only a stupid girl and if Marco said she was a saint, he knew better, girls weren't that pure and even saints weren't quite as shiny – no, she was an angel, and the thought bothered him because he felt like corrupting something beautiful.

#08 – Cold  
"You're gonna catch a cold" for a few moments she doesn't even begin to understand the statement – why does he care, why does he even bother to talk to her since he seems to think she is nothing worthy – then she looks at him – all smiles and winks – and she struggles, then resumes praying, still on her knees in the only clothes she can wear in the Iron Maiden, and he watches and watches, eyes glinting with interest (she knows he watches and that makes her feel strange) until she finally shivers, "Didn't I say it?"

#09 - Red  
Her eyes and blood were exactly the same shade of red, the same red he hated so much, the same red that haunted him since the beginning of his murdering path – that's why he couldn't bear her accusing stare.

#10 - Drink  
Drinking was forbidden by her way of life itself; he, even as an adult, thought it was a disgusting human thing so he wasn't one to drink either, and that helped their relationship – if they had one – because Jeanne knew she wouldn't bear a drunk man in her room, even if she could do little about him haunting her painful nights; and knowing that, he did not drink – having to search another night shield would be too difficult (or so he said).

#11 – Midnight  
She often stayed up until midnight, the pain stopping her from sleeping, and he also does that, watching the shining stars; she rarely exits the basement, and he would never enter her home (too much noise for not enough gain) but somehow they finally met up; she had decided to take a walk, to clear her thoughts, and he was seeking some high comfortable place – somehow they had literary ran into each other, and somehow that night he healed her and she watched his stars.

#12 - Temptation  
In her tortured mind, Hao is temptation – he sure is handsome, with his long chocolate hair, his dark eyes and tanned skin – but he's evil, and she must deny that temptation, she must resist, she must even stop thoughts of him entering her head, because his handsomeness is part of his evil.

#13 – View  
"The view is amazing, thank you" Hao's words make Marco's blood boil because the pyromaniac is looking _right_ on the Iron Maiden's chest and does not even bother to deny it (the blondie's thoughts are sooo amusing Hao would continue what he's doing _only_ because of them if he had not another good reason to) and then _she_ realizes what he's doing and what was amusing becomes hilarious.

#14 - Music  
Since the first time he saw her claim the whole saint act, he took her for the "classic music" type, and, as always, he was right – she does love piano solos (so he was wise to ask Rackist to buy him a lot of cds for their first date after all) and, even preferring metallic sounds or nature records, he doesn't find it too bad.

#15 - Silk  
His voice is silky as ever when he asks her to a dance; from the corner of his eye he sees her blond-haired lieutenant strangle himself on his drink, and that only amuses him more when he sees the girl look at him like he were mad or something (maybe he is after all, he never really cared); all the silk in the world can't match her own when she accepts (and even if he knows that she's doing it for the challenge and for tactical purposes, he doesn't flinch, because he expected it).

#16 - Cover  
Since the beginning of her life, she had to disguise herself (when she was young, real covers, to prevent her "comrades" from finding and hitting the weird girl she was, and now she's a bit older, to prevent her family and foes to discover that the Iron Girl isn't as sure of herself as she pretends), but her cover is nothing in front of his abilities, so he knows her fears, and as she finally breaks and let terror appear in her pretty red eyes, he's there to catch her, to stop her from falling to the ground.

#17 - Promise  
In the secret of the sole night they pass together, he promises her everything will be alright; that's a _lie_ and she vowed long ago to never fall for something as shallow as his words; but that night, up to dawn she believes it (because she wants to badly and because that night there's no risk or anything and because it feels good to be with him, even in a lie.

#18 – Dream  
Every girl has a dream – that blurry and bright dream that helps them getting up in the morning and suffer all through the day – and Jeanne, being the Iron Girl, had her own, and she thought it wouldn't become true, like most of these stupid childish dreams – but something she didn't know was he knew her dream, so when he came to her, ready to fulfill that strange desire she had, she wasn't exactly prepared (you wouldn't think your worst enemy is the best guy you could be taken with to a date).

#19 – Candle  
Strength is like the flame of a candle, wavering, depending on the emotional state – power is control, nothing else – she knows that, he knows that, they're the best at it, controlling their emotions like they were arrows (anger to release powerful blows, indifference to stop other's attacks) but she has something he doesn't, and vice versa: she can, when the X-laws are nearly dying because of his minions, make her strength explode to protect them, and he can, knowing her thoughts, make his comrades do exactly the right thing to blow her defenses away – and locked in her iron jail or lying down to look at his stars, they think, annoyed, that these tricks are making them, in a way they don't want to, care.

#20 - Talent  
"I have more talents in other domains than just shamanism" he whispers huskily to his lovely bride, and she smirks (when did she learn to smirk like THAT? Oh yes, he did teach her), goes on her tiptoes to reach his ear, and says, sickly sweet and tender, in a challenging tone: "Maybe you have dear, but if you're so proud of them, you'll show me later…", and as she walks off to greet their guests, he can only stop his tears from flowing when looking at the foot she conscientiously crushed.

#21 – Silence  
In the silence, her thoughts are wild and shattered and broken, because he's using her, he's _only_ using her, there's no love in his act, no love at all, he only acts like that to gain her trust and then crush her, she doesn't know why she keeps loving him, he doesn't _care_, he doesn't care at all and someday he'll kill her; and all that thinking hurt him because he _does_ care.

#22 - Journey  
His journey began long ago, in a dark little town lost in the snow of the north of Japan – her own just began, approximately ten years ago, in the blinding lights of the French capital city (but when Yoh looks at them closely he thinks their trips are not so different, because they search _shelter_ and that shelter is maybe closer than they think – there Yoh chuckles, thinking that Hao's _best place_ may be Jeanne and Jeanne's may be Hao).

#23 – Fire  
She should stop playing with fire or she'll burn, he says, and when she hears that, she looks up at him, crimson eyes against chocolates orbs, and there he _sees_ that fire in her eyes and understands she knows that what he just said is right and doesn't _care_ – that alone is enough to light up his interest, so he stays and watches (because he likes to watch before act, since he knows doing things in a rush is dangerous) and as he watches he understands that maybe _he_ is the one who will burn.

#24 - Strength  
How dare she even defy him is beyond his imagination – her strength is not even half of his, and her precious angels are just weaknesses, because she worries about them, and worrying makes her even weaker – but when he is defied, he doesn't questions it, he just kills the fool who thought him weak enough to be killed by such a weakling, Iron Maiden Jeanne or not, goddess or not, interesting – charming – girl or not, even if his stomach boils at the thought of her broken corpse, even if his mind screams at him to stop, even if he knows she's his last chance to live again.

#25 – Mask  
He reaches out to touch her face lightly, and, for a few seconds, they don't move, frozen there, her eyes widened by the shock and a hidden fear, his narrowed in interest; she's smaller than him (after all she's only eleven when he's fourteen, that counts too) and her head is pushed up by his caressing hand when his own is looking down on her, and at this time the whole universe is at peace, holding its breath; but suddenly she breaks, pushes him and runs away – there he thinks, he isn't the only one to have a mask.

#26 - Ice  
Her voice is colder than ice when she speaks to him, and strangely it effectively freezes him (for the first time since ever, someone touched him, even if it was a light shiver) because even if he shouldn't, he cares about that voice, that girl, that presence that holds feelings about him – even if it's a feeling of hate, even if she does not hates _him _but what he _represents_.

#27 - Fall  
Since the very beginning, she knew she was going to fall, one day or another, because she's only a thin girl and he's _Hao_, the great destroyer, and no one can stop him (surely not her, she's the youngest of the shamans that pretend killing him after all, age counts) and when he destroys the Gate, she catches a glimpse of his handsome and cruel eyes as she falls, down and down towards the ground – and her smile seems to match his.

#28 - Forgotten  
A sincere laugh was something they had forgotten, since long ago (she lost that when her orphanage was burned down, and he did when he killed Denzen, sacrificing Ohachiyo by pure stupidity) so, when it took them by surprise, at exactly the same time, it's a great shock for both of them (she immediately blushes, and he, even with his usual calm, can't help but frown).

#29 – Dance  
They don't like each other – well, she hates him and he doesn't care about her – so that Pache festival isn't something they're very happy to live, because Goldova said "the strongest shamans together" and it happens to be them, but hey, maybe he can find some amusement in that, and maybe she'll find information – at least, that's what they tell themselves.

#30 - Body  
He has a muscled body, tanned and strong and prepared to harsh fights and life outdoors, while she has nothing but a white tortured body, weak and fragile and only designed to endure her pain – but maybe that's not a so bad mix, he thinks as his rough golden arm catches her own, so fine and silvery-like.

#31 – Sacred  
He does not like that word, "sacred" because it means nothing: life isn't sacred, people took her mother's, it wasn't sacred to them, why should life of others be; love isn't either, love means nothing to the ones who aren't concerned so why should theirs be – and when the blondie says she is sacred instinctively he hates her: why should she be sacred, what's the point, why a weak girl and not him, why – and then as he watches her with hatred he sees something, that sparkle he never saw in another woman, the something he can, maybe, if time allows it, consider as "sacred".

#32 - Farewells  
Strangely, they weren't really at ease with farewells – even if they'd never admit that, gods have pride and shouldn't say their feelings (shouldn't even _have _them) – but, as Jeanne saw him go for what would be either her or his death, she couldn't suppress a shiver, and Hao, knowing her every thought – his ability was always a bother, and her broken and confused feelings about him were not changing his idea – smiled sadly, stopped an instant, and resumed walking.

#33 - World  
He built his perfect word, with only strong shamans and nature, and she's one of the few that he kept in some jail of his because he was so frustrated he couldn't break her; but he knew better than killing her – it would be freeing her, and something in his stomach was disgusted by the idea of her dead anyway.

#34 – Formal  
"No need to be so formal, dear" he says, and she wants to scream, of course there's need to be formal, she shouldn't even have to _breathe_ the same air he breathes, he's filthy and evil and… "When I said that, I didn't think you'd relax enough to insult me, even in your thoughts."

#35 - Fever  
His temperature is a bit higher than average, so he always seems to be feverish, and that worries her, and he's just too tired to explain it to her, so he lets her take care of him – not as if it will change anything to put an – OUCH – incredibly cold tissue on his forehead.

#36 - Laugh  
His usual laugh and smiles are refusals – he refuses their words of love and peace, he refuses their stupid justice, he refuses their bonds and even their feelings – whereas her rare ones are just acknowledgements of nothing in particular.

#37 - Lies  
His words are only lies – lies, not truths, lies, she has to repeat it several times a day to not beginning to believe them, because he's so strong, so seducing, so tempting – and lies shouldn't be able to face her truth, her justice, but they do, and they happen to make her doubt her strength (she shouldn't, she shouldn't, doubt create weakness and he knows that and she knows that) to make her want to run to him, because sometimes he seems to be just right, as if his own justice was something stronger than hers (but she can't believe that, if she did he would have won – she'll never let him win).

#38 – Forever  
The piano stills echo in her ears, and she looks up where he disappeared in his usual burst of flames, and all she can do not to cry is to tighten the hold she has on his last gift, because they both know they won't see each other anymore, and that all the luck in the world could be no help to them – their "forever" has already come to its end; and she will stay alone – he would too, if she was the one to die.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
It's very difficult to resist his playful mood, his enthusiasm, being the Iron Maiden or not; he's just overwhelming, and then she begins to think, even unconsciously, that he really is a god (but she's not ready to understand she thinks that, and he won't force her, that would be ruining what they're beginning to build together, and after all he also needs to make her understand that sometimes others are right – she's a god too, even if she thinks she often failed and even if she feels overwhelmed by her duties).

#40 – Whisper  
He always whisper dark lies to her when they're alone, and she has to stop herself from listening to them, because they seem so right it's hard not believing him, and if she did, the X-Laws would be damned – she doesn't want them to, they're her only family, they count on her, so she won't deceive them – but oh god his lies are really disturbingly truthful.

#41 - Wait  
He waited centuries and centuries to fulfill his dreams; she is nothing to him, just another trap on his road, she's just eleven, she can't be very dangerous after all – but when he sees her break and cry, she's not a trap anymore – and it's all too late.

#42 - Talk  
She's not a very talkative being, but it's not a real problem to him, because he hears her thoughts and that is enough – as they say, silence is gold.

#43 - Search  
His quest was a very long one, but he never found what he wanted – she had no quest, thus she joined his search to find something – someone – to live for.

#44 - Hope  
Hope isn't a valuable thing – to be strong, you don't hope, you just know, that's what makes you strong, he discovered that long ago – so, even with all the hope she has, the hope in her prayers, words, thoughts, all this can't help her, it just disgusts him how strong she believes in something that will never happen (beliefs are what make her foolish, stupid, _weak_), all her little wishes are bubbles, and bubbles are made to break; she shushes his stupid monologue and kisses him – that hope is greater than his knowledge, so much greater than he can do nothing but accept that power of her.

#45 - Eclipse  
The Iron Maiden stood in the fading light, her unprotected eyes staring right at the darkening sun, and the eerie black light made her so beautiful that he laughed and laughed, making her turn to stare at him, and the sun, regaining its glory, made for her a beautiful halo.

#46 - Gravity  
It amazes the weaklings, the way gravity is nothing to them, but it's just another trick, and he finds this one less amusing than the way he feels dragged to her – but maybe it's no trick, just a hidden truth.

#47 - Highway  
On the highway leading to the Pache village, he met her once, when all her angels were sleeping and she was taking a late walk (he did not point out the fact that she was hurt by her tortures, that would leads to nothing); he was playing with the asphalt (curious to how Yoh would cope with a road like this one) and they stared at each other (she immediately knew who he was, which taking in consideration what he was doing wasn't difficult, and he recognized the girl Rackist had told him about – then she walked off, and her retreating silvery back was something he would not forget.

#48 - Unknown  
Some parts of his life were unknown to her – okay, okay, most parts of it were unknown to her – but that wasn't really important since her aim, the only aim she ever had, was to destroy him, but that was still bothering her (a thought always in her head, hidden in the back of her mind, showing itself randomly) as if she gave a damn – no, she shouldn't swear, she shouldn't – as if she _cared_.

#49 - Lock  
On the Iron maiden armor, the lock has always been the most interesting thing in his point of view – locks are made to be unlocked, and he liked the idea of unlocking Jeanne.

#50 – Breathe  
Her first breath was heavy, unsure and greedy (strange thing, he never thought her as a greedy person); he watched as her chest rose and fell, and felt suddenly reassured, nearly happy to see her live again, breathe again.

* * *

**Rain:** ... Next'll be MarcoXMeene or SeyramXOpachô!

**Opachô:** ... Uuh? Rain-sama wants to say something to Opachô?

**Hao:** RUN AWAY, OPACHÔ! RUUN! *muffled by Rain*

**Opachô:** ... Hao-sama?

**Rain:** He bothered me.

**Opachô:** ... LET GO OF HAO-SAMA! *over-souls*

**Rain:** ... Ah... I got beaten by a lamb... T.T


	3. Bloody angels

**Name:** Bloody angels

**Author:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** MarcoXMeene

**Theme:** Beta, of 50 Sentences. By the way, if you want to give me themes (meaning fifty words) you can!

**Disclaimer:** The theme belongs to 50Sentences, Lifejournal. Shaman King is Takei's. I only own my view on that pair.

**Note:** … Me again! Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

1 – Walking

That day, they're walking together towards the basement, silent, as always; Marco, feeling uneasy, pushes his glasses higher on his nose - Meene never seem to realize how he feels in these moments (awkward, embarassed, _guilty_, all that because he's betraying her every second, by his lies, his secrets, his everything) but that day, that precious first day of the second part of the Shaman Fight, she takes his hand and this leaves him stunned.

2 – Waltz

That festival dance isn't something Marco was very keen about, and if he had the possibility, he would not even go there – he never feels really at ease in those popular events – and the fact that Hao, the worst murderer since a thousand years was nearly chasing Jeanne-sama, his kind and innocent saint raised to kill the very same Hao, around wasn't helping at all – but when Meene, clad in a lovely and simple white dress, asked him if he wanted to dance, his mind began to change.

3 – Wishes

The X-Laws only have one wish (but it's an important, wish, something huge and maybe a bit unrealizable), Hao's death; but sometimes, just sometimes, as the lieutenant of the organization gazes down on Meene's sleeping body curled against him, the blondie feels like he has another wish, maybe even more important than the other, and that wish is for her to live, even if he knows that it will never come true – she will die, he will die, and all of their wishes will break in the end…

4 – Wonder

"I wonder if Jeanne-sama is aware of that relationship" says quietly Lyserg to himself when closing his emerald eyes, "but, well, maybe that wouldn't change anything – after all our leader knows them both better than me, so even if they will surely not have their happy ending, they can enjoy that small time together – Marco-san and Meene-san are mature adults, I think they know what they're doing."

5 – Worry

"Stop worrying so much, Marco dear; Jeanne-sama will be just fine in the hands of her beloved, whoever it may be," and there Marco embraces Meene, because the Canadian brunette is the only one who could have said that, and because she's the only one whom he could have trusted (even if he doubted Jeanne's safety in Hao's arms seconds before, and will surely doubt it again when he'll let go).

6 – Whimsy

He loses control on a whim, without really wanting to question his motives, his rights or whatever else that could stop his move – and, later that night, as he watches over her shivering body, he feels like he should be whimsy more often.

7 – Waste / Wasteland

He's like a desert, hard and cold and harsh (headstrong, would add Rackist, but he's not here anymore so it's not important), but sometimes he begins to think she's the rain, _his_ rain, because she's so sweet and tender and warm…

8 - Whiskey and rum

He was never one to drink much, but strong alcohol is the only thing keeping him sane after her death, so each night he takes a bottle, goes to her abandoned room and, sitting on her bed, he waits till what he drank gives him her memories back.

9 – War

They're soldiers in a war, and soldiers can decide where they heart remain – so he waits till _Jeanne_ ask him to propose her before he does it (and she has to push him to her door and close it behind him to be sure he won't back up).

10 – Weddings

It's surely a year of weddings, because the one featuring Hao and Jeanne just followed Yoh and Anna's, now it's their turn, and the twins' smirks are maybe as big as their girl's smiles, but strangely for once he doesn't feel embarrassed or even infuriated by these faces – he smiles at Meene, in peace, and put the ring on her hand.

11 – Birthday

It's her birthday, and he feels like shit because he doesn't even know her favorite color (he even considers going ask Hao to read her thoughts, but backs up a second later – he's not _that_ desesperate).

12 – Blessing

"_I, uhm, it's sad I have to leave a message but I can't stay long: I'm sorry I couldn't be present at Antonio's birth, Marco-san, but I sincerely hope that Meene-san is alright, as well as you and your son (I soooo want to be her godmother); I give him all my blessings, please take care!"_

13 – Bias

He will _not_ wear lenses, whatever she says.

14 – Burning

She burns, and as she burns he wants to scream, scream at Hao for killing his beloved, at Jeanne for letting him, at himself for everything, but he does nothing (because he's a weakling, a nobody, a _coward_).

15 – Breathing

"Breathe, breathe Meene-san, don't die on me okay, don't die, I'm just here, Jeanne-sama is coming she'll heal you, don't die now she's almost there, just breathe, breathe, why do you care about Marco-san, he's coming too, Meene-san please concentrate on breathing okay, stop saying Marco-san's name I already said he's coming, why do you care, please, what, why do you want me to ask him to forgive you, Meene-san, breathe, _breathe_ okay, MEENE-SAAAN!"

16 – Breaking

Rackist breaks his glasses, once, twice, then so much times he can't remember until he finally run out of fouryoku; he feels worthless, but right at that moment she runs at him with a towel and a bottle of water – she looks so dumbfounded he can't stop himself from strutting around – her praises are something he wouldn't be able to stand without (but that's also what makes his ego greater and greater).

17 – Belief

What is a belief to Jeanne is a pretext, an excuse to Marco (and he, Rackist and Hao are the only ones to know that) so he feels bad as the kid the Iron Maiden still is asks him if she is worthy of being a saint – in times like that, Meene's the only one that can comfort him (and Hao and Rackist don't know that).

18 – Balloon

"I repaired the balloon, now go play football with our son or I'll ask Hao to burn all these stupid race cars - and I don't want your so-called priest drank buddy anywhere near Antonio!"

19 – Balcony

"… That's why you never came to the deck on the ship, you're afraid of heights – but why did you made me come on a balcony to propose me, Marco?"

20 – Bane

It's a bane, a line he never crossed: he has always and will always remain alone, because he had a wife and she was killed and he doesn't want to live this pain ever again; but there, when looking at the pleading eyes of the Canadian angel, he sighs and steps forwards, crossing the line, blowing away the bane: Meene is worth it.

21 – Quiet

She's always been a quiet girl (her father said it was a virtue, so she was somehow proud of it); that's maybe why she matches him so well, he gets carried away way too much to bear someone as stubborn and noisy as he is.

22 – Quirks

The way he pushed his glasses up his nose was a quirk, and a tenacious one; she never pointed it out in front of him (but all the other X-Laws, apart from Jeanne, did it over and over) and for that he thanked her.

23 – Question

She never questioned him (he was grateful for that), but now she's dead, and as the X-II put up a fight after the revelations on Jeanne, he asks himself if she would have done the same; he hopes that, even dead, she would still forgive him for lying to her.

24 – Quarrel

It's their first quarrel as a married couple (and that is surprising, because he never thought they would have a normal life as normal people), and even if he's not her superior anymore, he is surprised when she put up quite a fight (but that doesn't bother him so much).

25 – Quitting

"I'm sorry Marco, I can't stay anymore – I know you're not responsible of Larky's stupidity but I have to quit the X-Laws; say to Jeanne-sama I'm sorry, I know I'm guilty and I know I will never be forgiven, I'm sorry– " he silenced her with a kiss, because he would never let her quit – he _needed_ her so much…

26 – Jump

He screams silently, his eyes are telling her to jump out of the way, because Hao's ice spikes are directed at her – _why her, why her and not him, he's more important, he's Jeanne-sama's lieutenant, why not him, why her when she's just a pawn – _his muscles are tensed, he wants to jump, to save her, to _take her place_ – but she looks at him, and it's all too late.

27 – Jester

Marco isn't one to joke (the jester is Kevin, he leaves to him the good words and spiritual sentences), but he would like to be less intimidating, more friendly with Lyserg, to be just like Meene, kind and amusing and – she looks at him from the training area, says something to Lyserg and walks to him – he panics (what does she want, she can't know what he just thought, how will he copes with having his honor destroyed and–), as she winks and says, "Marco, don't you think we could all go to a restaurant, we're very hungry!"

28 – Jousting

Before Rackist left (but that stopped after his departure, because it reminded them of the real aim, and the dangerous consequences that would follow, of their organization), there was always a tension in the air, as if some joust was slowly preparing – Meene and Jeanne were the only ones who never really seemed to sense it – but if he had to joust to get the Canadian woman, Marco would do it (probably because he doesn't know what the word means exactly).

29 – Jewel

She's like a jewel, a tainted stone hit into the shape of what she is now; that's why he can feel connected to her – they're both hurt, both have seen the bloody corpses of their families and beloved – and so when she looks at him, in the rainy night, with those bloodshot teary eyes, he embraces her, without caring, without trying to understand the why and the how, just being here for her.

30 – Just

He feels bad, because she believes their justice is right, she believes they can win, and he feels bad because even when she's on the floor, blood flowing from her open wounds, she still looks at him with trust, and he doesn't have the courage to tell her it's all a _lie._

31 – Smirk

Her smirk is scary, more than Hao's, because usually Meene was a real angel (she was surely Jeanne-sama's first model), but, when she got cross, even the almighty fire Shaman would back up in fear (after testing that statement, Marco had his proof: Hao _did_ run away from the evil Meene when he tried to stalk Jeanne-sama).

32 – Sorrow

Her intense sorrow, when he first met her, was frightening – her tears were mixed with the rain that was falling on her pale cheeks, her eyes were hollow, empty, _blank_, and the wind she was creating without really realizing it, with a ghost she didn't see, was colder than ice – and he felt lost, petrified, as if the world would never move again; now it's his that frighten him, not because he feels lost but because he fears it will hurt his precious angelic teens.

33 – Stupidity

A lot of people say he's stupid because once he has chosen to fight, he will never back up; a lot of people find all the X-Laws stupid to put their lives to kill Hao, knowing they don't have the power (but she knows better, Jeanne-sama is strong enough, and well, if Marco was stupid he wouldn't be in her room tonight, answering her worried call – even if there are people that say love isn't much more intelligent).

34 – Serenade

He wasn't exactly the type to sing, and more than that, to sing in public; the two X-Laws girls were better than all the others united, so she decided she would be the one to come under his window and declare her flame (without any bad joke intended).

35 – Sarcasm

All of Hao's disgusting sarcasm wouldn't spoil Marco's happiness that time, because Meene was beautiful enough at their wedding day to make him forget everything (well, maybe not Hao's hand on Jeanne's _tight_, but it would have to do)_._

36 – Sordid

"That was low of you Marco to use Jeanne-sama in such a way; she was just a kid, she didn't ask to bear all that pain, you just brainwashed her into it, you're worthless, Rackist at least changed and didn't drag eight innocent in his stupid obsession, and–" Marco wakes up, covered in sweat – Meene's hand reaches out to him, trying to regain the warmth of her lieutenant against her – he smiles and closes his eyes once again, drifting in yet another nightmare, but this time, not alone.

37 – Soliloquy

Marco doesn't like theater, he finds life already too hard to bear imaginary fates and destinies; however, his mind changes a little, little bit after Antigone's monologue to Hémon about their unborn child; now he still hates theater, but for another reason: it seems too much like what Meene said to him before going to her match against their Créon, against Hao…

38 – Sojourn

When Marco made his first sojourn in Canada, he found it awful (too cold, too empty, too big), and vowed to never return to that land; however, she managed to make him come and let him see her land with the eyes she had; immediately, he found it more beautiful (wild, white and somehow _just_) – and that day he thought Meene was all that (and even more).

39 – Share

"You know, I mean, you're not forced too, but if you wanted to, well, share, what you feel after the Gate, no, uhm, with Jeanne-sama's coma and the X-II's death, because I know you're not as heartless as some may think, and, Marc-umfhhhh! _What are you doing what do you want whyyyyy are you kissing me?"_

40 – Solitary

He's a loner (when one knows so much about his own organization and still acts as if he was a mere pawn, that one can only become so), but she's the girl that comes to him when he's alone, and says his glasses are dirty then clean them (without asking him so, of course) – if it was anyone else, it would bother him, but Meene is Meene and he just smiles and answers whatever question she has.

41 – Nowhere

They're dead, and as they walk together in the middle of nowhere (towards what, he doesn't know, by the way he's not sure to want to know because for all he knows it could be hell – no, she wouldn't be with him if it was the case, she's too nice and kind and –), Marco is surprised when, as she did way before the Gate events (when it was all words and not acts, without death haunting his days), Meene takes gently his hand and squeezes it tight, as if afraid he would go, without her – and, even dead and defeated, he can't help but smile, even so lightly.

42 – Neutral

She doesn't have any opinion (and that is a rare thing for her) on that special matter (not that neutrality would bother him in anything else), but he feels a little out of place (well okay, _totally_ out of place) when trying to decide where they'll go for their honeymoon (plus, they already travelled all around the world without finding a place that please them both).

43 – Nuance

The way the X-Laws look at the world has no nuance, it's only black and white: that bother her at first, because she just _knows_ he's not like that (but maybe that's a cover, something to protect his fragility, and if she believes strong enough in _that_ she will save him).

44 – Near

Marco's all alone in his locked room in the huge ship of theX-Laws, a hand on his forehead, his glasses on the floor, tired and lost and _broken_, looking at the photos he has of their so short time together, trying to remember how she talked, failing at grasping her so delicious accent, but he doesn't know, too absorbed in his memories, that she's just here, hanging in the air, shedding a tear for each bottle he opens, for each word he mutters, for each sob he silently lets out.

45 – Natural

He does _not_ look natural when taking their son to school, but it's okay for her, and she runs towards them, nodding joyfully to the spirit of the Shaman King, "Marco, you forgot 'Tonio's winter coat!"

46 – Horizon

She looks at the horizon, eyes blank, thoughts running in her head (the family she wished to avenge, the angel she promised to be, the friends she made, the children she wished to have, the warmth of Marco's arms encircling her) and then she enters the arena, eyes locked on Hao – ready to whatever would come.

47 – Valiant

He's not very courageous, hiding behind a little weird girl (even if he says she's more powerful than him, it's all a lie since what she did was because of him, so if he had done the same, he would be as powerful, he can't hide behind something so thin); but, when she was there, he felt ashamed because she looked at him like she would at someone valiant, brave; and strangely, she was one he couldn't stand lying to.

48 – Virtuous

She's always been a virtuous girl (well, that was her father said all the time); and yet, she finds it curiously exciting to play the naughty girl with Marco (what he understands – and that's not half she says, because his English is merely passable, and she uses Canadian expressions – is enough to grow incredibly red), and she begins to think she's not so virtuous after all (but that doesn't bother her so much).

49 – Victory

Spirit of Fire's finger is piercing Meene right below her chest, and with her last breath, she looks up at him; he remembers his promise, and, invisible tears in dark eyes hidden behind his thick glasses, he smiles, _because if he smiles they have won_, won the war of hope (and even it's a tinier war than the real one, it's still something he will be able to hold on after that day) and so he smiles and smiles, and she returns his smile, and all that sad happiness bothers Hao – meaning they have really won.

50 – Defeat

Spirit of Fire's finger is piercing Meene right below her chest, and with her last breath, she looks up at him; he remembers his promise, _if he smiles they have won_, but he tries and tries, and he can't manage that smile, because he's torn apart inside and crying, screaming silently, and she still looks at him, waiting, her eyes becoming hollow, her breath ragging then fading, and she cries too, because he didn't smile, that meaning they have lost – the only one to smile is Hao – even love bend before him.

* * *

**Rain:** ... These sentences are shorter...

**Meene:** *evil meene/on* ... Rain-saaaaan...?

**Rain:** ... Don't kill me! You can't kill me! I have photos of you and Marco, I'll give them to Hao if you try anything! *shows them*

**Hao:** *takes it of her hand* Seem interesting.

**Rain:** ... Oups?

**Menne:** ... You two are going to die... ... EVIL GABRIEL, SHOOT!

**Hao&Rain:** Kya! ... /Rain: Hao, you scream like a girl. %)


	4. Whispers of a mute girl

**Name:** Whispers of a mute girl

**Author:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** SK is not mine, the theme isn't either. %)

**Pairing:** OpachôXSeyram

**Theme:** Espilon - Livejournal 1sentence

**Note:** Opachô is a BOY here. No yuri. %)**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

1 – Motion

The very young Opachô watched in a somewhat very slow motion as the powerful and indestructible Golem was crushed, burned, destroyed by Spirit of Fire, his mind not really understanding what just happened (or refusing to understand), and then he heard an animal scream which was just a painful, hurt sound, without words or anything; he realized he was the one to scream – then his eyes watered, and he screamed again, more loudly – "SEYRAM!"

2 – Cool

"Cool down Seyram, we still have two hours to prepare you for your African Prince, he's not coming until 3:00 pm!"

3 – Young

They're young enough to forget, to forgive what makes them enemies; they're young enough for their master and friends to forgive them for playing together; so nothing should stop them from doing so – children are the best shamans, because they do not doubt, they believe, and Opachô believes Seyram will survive, and she believes her friend will stay with her (and Hao smiles sadly because he just knew it would happen and cannot stop his first and last friend of this life from leaving him behind).

4 – Last

The so-called almighy Millennium Shaman Hao Asakura can only sigh and close his eyes without replying when Opachô talks to him that night, just before the day when they'll go to the Mû continent, because how do you answer to that child when he asks you, tears in his voice: "Hao-sama, Opachô is very very sorry but Opachô do not understand why is it the last time Opachô and Sey-chan can play together, Hao-samaaaa…"

5 – Wrong

This feels just wrong when Opachô is not at his side; and for that he envies the little girl who caught his attention – then he realizes he's envying a girl, and the wrongness comes back.

6 – Gentle

Gentleness is needed when you tame a wild animal, and – even if he wasn't exactly an animal – Opachô's just as afraid of going to the dentist, so Tamao has to use everything she has up her sleeve to persuade him; but when smart, peaceful Yoh lets _accidentally_ out that little Seyram also has to go, the young African sheep is suddenly much less wild – Tamao's gentle, soft (or not so gentle and soft) voice is now pursuing him as he runs towards the hated doctor.

7 – One

One time, one girl went to see one boy; that one boy was the one friend of one loner; that one loner put one condition on that one love; that one condition brought harm to one of the girl's friend; and finally both children were hurt and sad and broken.

8 – Thousand

"This is the first time in a thousand years that I see two children so meant to be."

9 – King

"Opachô never want to be king, Hao-sama already is; but Hao-sama, Opachô do not understand why Jeanne-sama say Opachô is prince and Sey-chan princess, Opachô's father is not king, why – uh, what do "fairy tale" mean, Hao-sama, Opachô do not understaaaand…"

10 – Learn

"There are some things even I can't teach you," mutters Hao, as he watches his young friend walk to the mute girl – her face brighten, his smile grows bigger, and their embrace seem so innocent Hao would nearly envy him.

11 – Blur

It's a rushing brown blur that runs in and out the house; at first, it's just amusing for the older Shamans, but after a while, a silver-haired woman who used to be a very religious girl catches the teenage boy and asks him what he's doing, and after a confused answer the adoptive parents of Opachô Asakura can only watch him become a blur again – there Hao promised to Jeanne he would never let him play hide and seek with Seyram again.

12 – Wait

"Wait here, Sey-chan, I'll go and see what's happening," said the courageous Opachô to the young mute shaman; she obeyed and waited for hours, until another boy, who happened to be her brother – her kind-hearted and headstrong brother, who never shed a tear _because big boys don't cry –_ walked to her and hugged her tightly – he was crying, and she did not understand why; they stayed like that for what seemed hours and he muttered that their only friend had been murdered – he then looked to her, and asked her to go with him, they'd go hide in Yoh-nii-san's house, they'll be safe, shielded – she wrote something on her notepad, and when he looked, he read, in her fragile writing, "He asked me to wait, I'll wait."

13 – Change

Reoseb doesn't like the change in his sister's behavior – even if she's happier and more talkative – and he doesn't like that stupid African that turn around her, he will do everything to get his sister back (but maybe she's the real Seyram, without all the sadness – Reoseb doesn't like the idea).

14 – Command

"Don't do it, don't Seyram, please don't," as her finger hover above the very last command of the Golem, his scream echo in her little sensitive ears, and she hesitates (maybe there is still a possibility, maybe she shouldn't put up that fight, maybe she is not doomed), but then some crazy laughter of her opponent echo, and she realizes that the power of her father can't be stolen by her enemy, she won't allow that; so she pushes the button and the whole structure blows up – his last scream echo again, "NOO, SEYRAAAM!"

15 – Hold

The teenager held his girlfriend tight, tears staining his orange poncho as the adolescent sobbed her heart out on him; her brother, the last member of the family she still had, was dead and would not return; Opachô cradled his precious friend – why was fate so cruel?

16 – Need

When Hao and his faithful Opachô finally exited the Great Spirits, ready to try and live a normal life, Seyram was there, hands clenched down on some notepad; the new Shaman King did not understand right away, since her mind was blocked by some heavy pain that always stopped him from reading her thoughts, so she had to walk to the African boy and clasp her hands on the orange fabric of the kid's poncho for him to smirk and walk away, leaving the two children alone, ready to see some other girl, as lost and broken as he was...

17 – Vision

Seyram kindly asked Tamao to read her future; the pink-haired growing adolescent, amused and honored, did it with much serious and conviction; and all Ponchi and Conchi found was that "some sheep is waiting out there in the rain for the little girl so she should hurry because he's going to be sick".

18 – Attention

Seyram took some blue notepad and began to write something on it the very first time she saw the little boy, but he was admiring some fight of his master and did not see her; she continued writing at their second encounter, but he preferred talking with Yoh-sama and the mute girl's words went unnoticed; at their very , last meeting, just before going to the Mû Continent, she takes her chance, walk to him and gives him her notepad – as she walks away, he smiles and waves, "Sey-chan, please come back soon!"

19 – Soul

Age doesn't matter, only the soul do, and their souls are maybe the purest in that tainted fight.

20 – Picture

Some child drawing laid, abandoned, on an average school desk; when you looked a bit closer, you could see two ghosts (they were hovering in the air and they were paler than the others) on the top of the sheet, smiling happily, one little boy with spiky hair repairing a huge brown engine, one Asian teenage boy making fire, and two little kids (one white girl, with very long light brown hair, dressed in a red dress, aand one black boy, with curly dark bangs and an orange poncho), and the fact that they were holding hands just made it cuter.

21 – Fool

Hao's hateful words hurt him badly – he doesn't want to be a coward, a traitor, a fool, not in his master's eyes, _no no no, don't hate me, please don't hate me I don't want you to hate me_ – that angry and cross stare that the Millenium Shaman is giving him makes him want to cry, and he will cry in the end, long after the night fell on earth, and she will be there, silently hugging him; they will watch the stars together – if the bad pictures of past will remain, they will be silenced by brighter, happier memories…

22 – Mad

"Why is Hao-sama so mad at Opachô, Opachô only wanted to see Sey-chan!"

23 – Child

They're both children, but on opposite sides – even if they are not really aware of the gravity of their fight, because children do not fight, never, they play - that's why it's sometimes (not sometimes, always) hard for little Opachô to understand why he does not have the right to go to her house and play with Seyram; her mute sorrow is something he doesn't quite understand – Hao made sure he would never bear such a fate – and these awful feelings hurt him.

24 – Now

The present is the beginning of the future: now is the beginning of all possibilities; so now they're older and now they look at each other; each one ready to live their lives to its fullest, and now their hands brush and clasp each other.

25 – Shadow

He is Hao-sama's shadow – she is the host of the shadow of her father; for a shadow, he's energetic, bright and happy – she's mute and silent, never smiling; they're both shadows but opposites, and somehow it makes their love just right.

26 – Goodbye

He's kneeling in front of her broken corpse, shocked by all the blood seeping out of her tiny body, and as she silently raises a hand to grasp his arm, even with her mute voice she says goodbye to him, and he cries and cries, because goodbye seems to be really, really cruel when he is the one to have to say it.

27 – Hide

Little Opachô had never known how to hide his tears, so everyone knew that Hao had gone too far when he killed Seyram.

28 – Fortune

The older sister, Destiny, calm and clever, brought them there, together in front of her arch foe and his sole friend; her malicious relative Fate made they fall in love at first sight; and Fortune, being the youngest and most naïve of the three daughters of the Great Spirits, made it so the Shaman King was the one to marry the grown child he raised and the one he killed almost two times.

29 – Safe

"Shhh, shhh, don't worry Sey-chan, I'm here, I'll always be here, I'll protect you…"

30 – Ghost

Seyram looks up at the ghost; she lets out a little smile and walks away, to her African boyfriend and her new life, leaving behind her father with her Shaman King.

31 – Book

The daughter of the professor Munzer loved books, just like her father; "Sey-chaaaaan," Mikihisa frowned – she seemed to also share the professor's love for exoticism.

32 – Eye

Her clear eyes are blank, unfocused, nearly dead; his dark ones are attentive, full of bliss and life; their orbs are both brown, but of different shades, because they're not the same, they both lived different experiences and feelings – they complete each other in a way older shamans can only acknowledge, unable to_ understand_ its depths, and if their eyes seem different, they water, brighten, close, _live_ at the same time, in the same way.

33 – Never

They will never be so happy again, when she was with her father and when he was with the one he considers as his big brother, they will never smile so openly again, they will never _live_ again – because they're dead and will stay dead, victims of that stupid war…

34 – Sing

Her voice is soft and beautiful, and as the little girl sings in the dark night, Opachô is happy she found her voice again; her song seem just right, perfect, and it remains him of the long-forgotten voice of some lost mother, long long ago…

35 – Sudden

It's a sudden pain throbbing in her chest, and she looks down on what her father destroyed – then she sees a bang of curly hair and gasps; she struggles, and her father suddenly isn't so strong anymore, she erases him easily and run to her sole friend, but it's too late, and she falls on her knees, tears suddenly straining her cheeks as she holds on his hand, and as it grows cold she feels life quiting her veins.

36 – Stop

"Stop right where you are or I'll kill you, you murderer, you're just another of his minions, he KILLED my sister – why are you crying, you stupid sheep?"

37 – Time

Time passes by and the kids grow – their relationship blossom too.

38 – Wash

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears, Opachô, or Seyram won't want to date you!"

39 – Torn

As their souls are torn apart by the immense power of the new Shaman King, Opachô clasps Seyram's hand, and they fall together in nothingness.

40 – History

When Yoh opened a school for Shamans, Seyram became history teacher: in her first class, she patiently explained the past of the Shaman Fight, and, when a kid – Hana Asakura – asked as to why was the little companion of the fire Shaman so important, she smiled and said that without him Hana, herself and that school would not exist anymore, and suddenly she adds: "That's not history, but he's a really nice guy - should meet him, Men!"

41 – Power

Even if you have much less power than the greatest shamans, you have to strive to happiness with all your being, because if you don't they'll overwhelm you – knowing that Opachô holds his hand out towards Seyram.

42 – Brother

"Opachô, that will be my last warning, if you don't go to see her before the sun set, I'll let Reoseb teach you how to properly treat a young woman – that meaning you do _not_ leave her alone when she just said she loved you!"

43 – God

For Opachô, there is only one god, Hao-sama; for Seyram, there is maybe no god, because a girl so hurt can't believe anymore; but that night they pray every god they know for them to be safe together.

44 – Wall

Since the murder of her mother, Seyram has locked herself in an cold jail to prevent any further damage, and that was what made her mute; but then Opachô came along, thought about how unfair it all was and broke right through that wall of ice she created.

45 – Naked

"Opachô, I know Hao let you sleep naked when you are with him - and I don't quite understand why he does that; but when you are in MY house you obey MY rules and if you sleep with Seyram, in the same room, you'll sleep with PAJAMAS!"

46 – Drive

Seyram was driving the Golem through the dark night, and, as she found her father's target, she found her best friend – before the Jibakurei took control, she had screamed to Opachô to run away – but she was mute and he had not heard her.

47 – Harm

"You know, what is precious to you can also bring harm to you, Opachô (there Hao catches his young African's blank eyes, turns and sighs, seeing what the boy is gazing at) – if you prefer staring at this girl than listening to me, you might as well go and talk to her, because you're already disobeying me right here and now…"

48 – Precious

She can't talk, so she writes on a notebook, and he reads patiently as she writes, and tries to understand (because he's still learning how to read, and she's writing in English what he learned in Japanese) but what he can understand is that feelings are precious and speaking them aloud can destroy them, making them turn to lies – his eternal babbling suddenly seem awful, so he takes gently her pen and write a thank you barely readable; her smile is what he understands as precious.

49 – Hunger

After Hao's awful death right in front of the thing he wanted more than anything, the Great Spirits, something strange happened: when Seyram became hungry, Opachô was the first to know it, as if they were linked by some mental connection; when Opachô is hungry, now, after all those years, as he asks Yoh-sama what's for dinner, Anna enters the room, "Seyram wanted to cook."

50 – Believe

She believes what her father does is right – he believes what Hao-sama does is right; she believes Mom will come back – he believes Mom was a liar; she believes he is cute – he believes she is beautiful – Hao believes they have something important, but he does not quite grasp what until Jeanne explains it to him, "They've got innocent love and that's rare nowadays".

* * *

**Opachô: **Opachô happy! %)**  
**

******Seyram:** ...

******Rain:** ... Relax, Sey-chan! ... It's funny, but either Hao either Jeanne is always important as a background in my fav' pairings... OpachôXSeyram - Hao, LysergXMatti - both, MarcoXMeeneXRackist - both... %)


	5. Crystal Witch

**Name:** Crystal Witch

**Author:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** LysergXMacchi, as promised to Zero-kun^^

**Theme:** Omega… Of Zero-kun, my bro, and me! %)

**Disclaimer: Some themes are Zero's, or Otôto's. Shaman King is Takei's. I only own my view on that pair.**

**Note:** … Sometimes Mathilda is called Macchi. And sometimes Matti. So I use both. %)

* * *

1 - Duty

He's following his duty – she can understand that, she's doing the same after all – but it hurts to see him rising his gun towards her, it hurts so much that she does nothing and let him shoot her right in the chest, gasping when the cold burning pain slowly overwhelm her, and smiling when she hears him shrieking her name – _it's all too late_.

2 – Hope

Revenge is what he needed to go on living when Hao killed his parents; but now, he functions on hope – not that it will be enough for him to get the orange-haired witch he wants…

3 – Despair

If Hao functioned on despair rather than on souls, he would just need Lyserg and Mathilda kept apart from each other.

4 – Future

As the new Shaman King resuscitates them all, they find themselves lying next to each other; he's not really at ease with having girls around him (Jeanne-sama is a totally different thing, she is the goddess and he is the servant), so when usually it's the girl who blushes, here it's him who's red as a tomato and it's her who begins the conversation, the relationship, the future.

5 – Reunion

They didn't want to see each other, because old feelings still hurt, but Hao and Jeanne can be deviously smart when they want (and now that they're together, they can surely deal with every issue they come across), so they meet, and all they can do is stutter a whispered hello (the chuckles of some brown-haired devil not-so-well hidden behind a bush do NOT help).

6 – Cry

"Please, could you stop crying – it hurts my heart when a girl cries in front of me; _Jack, stop bugging me so much, what do you wanna say, whaaat – _w-w-w-waaaait, you what – you're a boy ?"

7 – Pretty

The idea of being called _pretty_ wasn't exactly pleasing to the young dowser; however, that little witch did it with so much innocence and confidence that he didn't dare to comment the statement; but he did react to the distinct snicker of her master – not that he could do much to the great omnyouji anyway, not when even Jeanne-sama protected him.

8 – Stand

Her pride is in the way when she wants him to do something for her; but he's clever, and he often understands what she wants – now she just _needs_ someone to help her stand, and he's more than happy to comply.

9 – Flame

At first, he hated fire – no one ever understood why he finally used it as his element (and only him, Hao and the fire-haired Mathilda knew why; men do so much for the girls they love…).

10 – Crushed fairytale

If they lived in a fairytale, he would be the white knight, and – no, wait, Jeanne-sama would be the princess, and _she_ would merely be one of the Witch Hao's minions – their story wouldn't work anyway.

11 – Jacket

"If you stay here, you'll catch a cold", he says quietly, and he leaves his white X-Law jacket on her shoulders; she can only look up at him, that enemy, that kid who dares interrupt her – but suddenly it's not so important, and she falls into his arms, whining and crying because _Hao-sama's dead, he's dead and he won't come back, bring Hao-sama back please!_

12 – Night

She never thought she would sneak out of the base of Hao-sama, during a cold night without even a shadowy moon, let alone want to do it; however, when she does sneak out, she runs like her life is in line (well, it is) and suddenly he's here; all her fear vanishes and she smiles as the innocent orange witch she is.

13 – Day

That famous day, she was already dead; however, when he died too, before departing to help Yoh, he visits her; and when she finds out that he came for her, her smile brighten the day, and he forgets everything about revenge and anger and all of it…

14 – Dust

He falls in the dust, his Over-Soul broken, his power gone – there it is, he thinks while closing his eyes, fire and death were going to get him – but suddenly he hears a scream, and he looks up, and she's there and she's burning and – "Nooooo!"

15 – Coward

When he sees the Hana retreating after some fight, he wants to go and call her, but he does not; when they randomly meet in some Pache street, he wants to talk to her, but he does not; he has countless occasions and still he does not dare to do anything – maybe Hao's taunting voice and the word _coward_ were really what he needed to finally grab her hand and get to know her; afterwards, that relationship amused some (snicker of Hao), contented some (smile of Jeanne) and frightened others (but whatever girly shriek of Marco was hushed by some light-brown-haired X-Law).

16 – Please

"Pu-leeaaaaase", she whines, her cute eyes shining with tears _damn why does she have such eyes it should be forbidden raaah_, and after a sigh he finally accepts, and there she jumps in joy, her tears all forgotten, and she goes to her friends, shouting about how _wonderful_ and _magical_ it is to go to DisneyLand with Lyserg-kun.

17 – Rank

Even if he doesn't realize it, he has one of the highest ranks of the X-Laws, when she is just another minion among them all (Rackist being the strongest and Opachô the closest to Hao-sama), and sometimes she gets a bit jealous – then he reminds her angrily that her rank offers her a place in the Shaman Kingdom and his only gets him to get killed in the end, with Marco and Jeanne-sama – those fights are the longest between them (but they do end, don't worry).

18 – Elsewhere

If they had lived during another time, in another place, if they had elsewhere to go, they would be together, but they live _here_ and _now_ and there's nothing they can do about it, so they fight, hurt, kill each other, because only the greatest shamans' wishes count; and surely a ridiculously weak dowser and a pitifully jealous witch are not so great after all.

19 – Pervert

"Nee, nee, Macchi-nee-chan," whines Opachô, "why does Lyserg-kun's nose bleed every time you bend forwards?"

20 – Devil

Lyserg really feared turning into a girl when Mari turned mad (that meaning when she had the marvelous idea of using her knees to hurt very sensitive areas) after he _accidentally_ walked in when his orange-haired bride and blond-haired bridesmaid were changing – Hao laughs each time Matti babbles about how he still has nightmares of Marion in her _Devil Mari Mode._

21 – Latin

"What do you mean Lyserg-kun, with your 'you always use latin before attacking with Jack', of course I use latin, I'm a witch, you never heard of the latin witch spells – and you dare to say you're English; BAKA!"

22 – Deny

"So, boy," began Marco, and immediately Lyserg just _knew_ that he was caught; and, knowing Marco, there was no use to deny it, "you have a little love affair with that little red-haired witch, right?"

23 – Girls

Girls are evil (soon enough Lyserg discovered even Jeanne-sama was, and his beliefs all got crushed under this awful truth), but Matti isn't just that: she was sent by the devil himself (Hao nods when he hears the dowser say that – being the devil pleases his ego, even if he always gets hurt by his not-so-kind silver-haired angel when he says that).

24 – Marry

"I'm happy you finally found your someone, Hao-sama", whispers the red head as she watches from afar the brown-haired shaman putting the ring around the pale finger of his former arch-enemy; suddenly tears overflow, and she turns back, running without knowing where exactly; she bumps into him, and they fall on the floor, and his innocent smile is just too much for her – while she cries, she discovers that he too has a ring, and the name graved on it is hers.

25 – Brother-in-law

"So I'm your new brother-in-law, I guess" and suddenly the thought of marrying Mathilda does not seem so much of a good idea; Lyserg retreats slowly as Hao's eyes watch him with great amusement, "Lyseeeerg-kun!" – of course, seeing his future bride is enough to stop any thought of escape…

26 – Idiot

"You're such an idiot," Mathilda yelled, and poor little dowser Lyserg was left with a red mark on his cheek – Hao burst out laughing and ended hit by some angry Maiden, "Baka, now how do we get them back together now?".

27 – Snow

A little boy plays in the snow; his green eyes are covered by orange curls, but that doesn't bother his best friend, some girl with red eyes and brown hair (she is too occupied at writing the names of her parents on the ground, copying him); at lunch time, they are gathered by an older teen, with glasses and light-brown bangs, who looks down on the horrible writing before helping her getting her letters right ("H-A, not G-A, stupid girl – and there are two "n" in Jeanne – and you, boy, there is some "h" after the "t' in Mathilda" and some "g" after the "r" of Lyserg) – soon their parents come, worried, and Mathilda is the first to scream, "Matthew, Keiko, Antonio, come on, the pancakes are getting cold!"

28 – Beg

Matthew is just too cute for Mathilda to resist when he begs her not to tell Lyserg that he has issues with dowsing; but Lyserg overhears, and later that day, he explains to the little orange-haired kid that he had the same problems when he was young – being nice to his son allows him to get kisses from his lovely orange-haired bride, so he doesn't need to be begged for it (not that he doesn't love Matthew either).

29 – Grave

When she crosses the place where the X-Laws were buried, her mind reads the names (it's an habit of her, of course now she knows the names by heart, plus the silver-haired captive of Hao-sama called for the different X-laws enough times for her to learn everything about them), John, Meene, Marco, _Lyserg – _sometimes she thinks it's sad that Hao-sama killed them; sometimes not.

30 – Deal

"Okay, we have a deal here, dear Maiden-chan: you get the English kid to come here at two, I'll get Matti to do the same, and they meet and I'll FINALLY be able to sleep without hearing her constant whining about how _handsome_ and _nice_ he is – ah, but I have another idea, maybe you could help me _ignore _it, don't you think – OWW you just ruined my perfect face BIG MEANIEEEE!"

31 – Torn apart

Tearing apart very slowly a picture of the green head SHOULD help Mathilda relax – however, it does not.

32 – Laugh

Her laugh is not Hao's dark one and not Jeanne's honest one either; he doesn't know how to characterize it – the only word he can think of is that it's _simple_, but it's so much more: childlish, innocent, bright – and it calls his own, light and short.

33 – Emerald

Hao-sama is just too clever for her to outsmart him: "Macchi dear, would you _please_ explain to Hao-sama as to why the _emerald_ is your favorite stone when it clashes so much with your hair?"

34 – Ethereal

Contrary to Jeanne-sama, she isn't ethereal (well, she is more than the embodiment of the contrary in fact, but say that out loud and Jack kills you); but Lyserg would fear too much for her if she was delicate (your mother is always delicate for you when you're seven) so he likes it better that way, people envying him for having a hyperactive and tough fiancée.

35 – Betrayal

Her betrayal hurt him, but he should have known it (why would a strong girl like her want someone as weak as he is after all) and that night, when Marco asks him what he was doing with her, his answer is not important (he will get beaten anyway) – what he doesn't know is that she's crying in Kanna's lap, _not so loud little one, not so loud, you don't want Hao-sama to hear you right?_

36 – Magic

Old English magic is sacred; Lyserg knows that (and isn't crazy enough to dare interrupt his wife when she teaches their son how to summon old spirits), but lunch time is lunch time – "Mathi, Matthew is going to be late for school!"

37 – Hell

She can go through hell and heaven for her Hao-sama; however, Lyserg is the only one that can make her go to the dentist, and behave towards the doctor (last time, she ripped him into tiny tiny pieces – he had dared to say that she ate too much sweets).

38 – Bet

"Don't Move", she mumbles as she finishes repairing his jacket (she made a bet with Pirika, to win she would have had to create new clothes for a boy), and when the dowser can't help but ask why he had to wear it during those hellish hours, her only answer is that she wanted to be sure that this time it would fit on his "awfully thin waist of girl-looking boyfriend".

39 – Monster

She knew telling him the truth wouldn't work either, but she had to try – now his words hurt, they hurt _badly, _because "You work for him now, no matter what humans did to you in the past they didn't deserve that, MY PARENTS DIDN'T DESERVE THAT, he is, well, YOU are a monster!"

40 – Forest

He walks in some forest, humming to himself an old British nursery rhyme; suddenly he stops, and he finds her following her slowly, eyelids closed – she opens them and while he discovers delicate violet orbs, she asks with a soft voice, "It reminded me of home, why did you stop?"

41 – Bruise

He walks slowly, and suddenly they meet; he tries to hide it, but she's clever enough to see right through his little I-am-your-enemy-don't-even-try-to-approach-me speech, and she leans in, stopping him from covering it, and she sees the bruise and Marco will be mad and – "Come here, I have something to help", what?

42 – Figurine

"Look, look, Silva made something for your birthday daddy; is that how you and mommy were when you were fifteen – why are your figurines fighting each other?"

43 – Instrument

After all, they're all instruments for Hao's cruel amusement, from Jeanne-sama to his own soldiers, and he knows exactly how to use the weaknesses of each of the instruments – otherwise, how could Lyserg explain the fact that the pyro ordered Mathilda to fight him and him alone?

44 – Light

The X-Laws are supposed to be just, kind, they are supposed to be the light; however, sometimes she makes him doubt that – he doesn't get how Marco can be willing to erase a so kind and just girl of the surface of the world – and just when light make her hair shine like fireworks, he believes that the blondie is utterly wrong.

45 – Board

"Pawns on the chessboard, if you ask me; don't bother trying to break their stupid relationship, _Jeanne-chama_ (you don't have to scream at me like this, I know you didn't think of something like that – you're too disgustingly _pure _for such a thing, I was just warning you), as I said, they're not important – what can pawns do?"

46 – Plant

"Uuuh, you know, I, uh, Hao-sama gave me that plant and, uh, I asked Mari but she didn't know either and well, I saw you growing those flowers last time so, well I figured you could help me growing this one – but I understand if you don't want to, I'm your enemy after all, and – aaaaah, Kanna, don't scare me like that I was trying to think of what I'll say when I'll go ask Lyserg on a date – UUUUH I meant when I'll ask him about the plant Hao-sama gave us!"

47 – Edge

He's on the edge of the cliff, more than ready to receive her deadly blow; Jack is also more than ready to give him what he wants; it's Mathlida who can't say the words, give the order, and she can hear Hao-sama fighting with his precious Jeanne-_sama_ in the background – it's his worried face when they hear the so-called saint scream that finally decides her, and he falls, and it's too late for her to jump and catch him, even flying with Jack, because she's the one who killed him.

48 – Ever ever after

"Witchie and Dowsie, ever ever AFTEEEER"; _I swear_, thinks Lyserg, _I swear I'll NEVER pick her up in front of the mansion she shares with Hao again…_

49 – Save me

Mathilda is falling, her spirit and power gone, she's falling right towards the ground, and she is going to die – her mind goes overdrive, _why me what did I do I'm going to die, no, please I don't want to die and –_ she sees him, up there; her pride disappears as she sees some big rock falling towards her and she screams, extending her hand, some weird thought passing in her head, _I'm pitiful what would Hao-sama say_ – but Hao-sama is not here, Lyserg is; Morphin flies, and she's saved, and it all feels better…

50 – Let me die

Mathilda is falling, her spirit and power gone, she's falling right towards the ground, and she is going to die – her mind goes overdrive, _why me what did I do I'm going to die, no, please I don't want to die and –_ she sees him, up there; but some rock blocks her sight, and she crashes down on the ground, one last thought passing by her head, _I'm sorry Hao-sama; Lyserg-kun…_

* * *

**Rain:** I like Matthew and the others! I'd like to draw them %)

**Hao:** ... If I understand it all, Matthew is the son of Dowsie and Macchi, Antonio Blondie and Brownie's, and... Keiko is... The Iron Girl's daughter... Whom she had with me...? Why am I not surprised...? T.T

**Rain:** YOU GOT IT ALL! %)

**Hao:** Stop shrieking, baka. My daughter (who will NOT be Maiden's) will NEVER be friend with such weaklings... %)


End file.
